Canterlot College
by Cartoonqueen12
Summary: 14 Ordinary People, Recive letters from a mysterious headmaster. Most dont know eachother but are drawn romanticly anyway. As they relize that they all got the same letters they try to solve the mystery together, and while doing it they also find love along the way. and like any good story... drama follows
1. Chapter 1

* This is a fanfiction where the ponies are human! The thing is that they still have wings and horns, so keep that in mind!*

Hey! My name is Cartoon Queen! I think its vey important to learn a few things about your author before we start the fanfic, so-

 **Rainbow dash- Boring!**

 **Rarity- Rainbow! How rude!**

 **Rainbow dash- What? I just want to get on to the awesome ass story!**

 **AJ- She has a point rare.**

 **Rarity-... YOUR JUST DEFENDING RAINBOW BECAUSAE IN THE STORY YOU-**

Me- HEY HEY! Dont spoil the story!

 **Rarity- Sorry...**

Me- Now then hope youq enjoy this drama filled fanfiction!

Ages

Rainbow dash- 20 ( 3rd year in college )

Aj- 20 ( 3rd year )

Rarity 21 ( 4th year)

Pinkie- 19 ( 2nd year)

Twilight- 19 ( 2nd year)

Fluttershy- 20 ( 3rd year)

The CMC- 18 ( All first years)

They all had problems. Problems to big for any normal human being to handle. In fact they would need a God to help them what they had in store.

There lives were never perfect to begin with.

I mean, They all had problems

Rainbow dash was a pretty bad ass musicain with a problem, even the police couldnt fix.

Rairty was a model that couldnt help being in the spotlight. Even if that meant her sister being stuck in her shadow

Applejack was kicked out of her house for speakinf her mind. Applebloom wants to also, but she may face the same fate as her sister if she does that

Twilights a boring bookworm who wont be able to acomplish her dream of being a diretor, for being just that Boring

Pinkie pie, is a fun party person. But she has a dark side. A _bad_ dark side.

Fluttershy is a shy person all together, but she isnt above using her body to get what she wants.

Scootaloo cant wait to get to college! But since she was an orphane all her life how would she pay off all the people she borrowed money from?

Yes, these troulbles controled their lives, yet they were getting in to the fanciest school in the country! It was all part of headmasters plan...

" Scootaloo! Slow down! Im gonna drop my Phone!" Sweetiebell squealed, holding on to her waist for dear life.

" Calm down Bell! You wont fall, And your phones gonna be fine! You can use your magic, If you drop it, ok? "

Sweetiebell sighed. Scootaloo never listened to her, yet she was her best freind. Her only friend really. Right now scootaloo was on her moterycle riding to the college they would be in. Canterlot College.

Once they got to the college they parted ways. Unfortually they lived in different dorms. Scootaloo sighed

" Why the hell is this school so big?"

Scootaloo and Sweetiebell both got in the school. They were each sent by a secret letter, telling them they got into the college for free, But there was never a reason Why. They just did. Scootaloo never questioned it further.

" Ok, it says room, 349, so thats right...here!"

Scootaloo opened her door. The room was huge! It had a high celing, with a chandeleer hanging from it. In the room was her roomate. She had brown hair with cheery red highlights in her hair, and a huge bow.

" Howdy! Im Applebloom!" The girl said kindly tugging on the red bow.

" Uh...hi im Scootaloo" Scootaloo said back, pulling at her leather jacket, nervously.

Scootaloo was normally never nervous but this girl was beautiful. Automatically Scootaloo blushed.

" Can I see your classes?" Applebloom asked

" Uh... yeah." Scootaloo said, handing over her paper.

" You have 4 with me!" She exclaimed giving her paper back.

" What are you trying to major in?" Scootaloo asked

" Stage design. You?"

" Acting"

" Thats cool! My sister and I are actually Here because we got a letter and-"

" Wait. _You_ got one too?"

" You have one?"

" Yeah! I thought me and Sweetiebell were the only ones, that got one."

" Me too! That is so weird! So does that mean that there may be others?"

" I think maybe so what if-"

An announcement rung in their ears.

" Would, Rainbow dash, Applejack, Scootaloo, Applebloom, Sweetiebell, Rairty, Cheese Samwhich, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkiamenia Diane Pie, Sorian, Spitfire, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, And Flash Centry Please come to the autitorium, For an announcement?"

" Sweetiebell was called. Maybe its about the Letter?"

" Maybe. I mean my sister, you, and i were also called. Lets go find out."

And with that they headed down.

I LOVE fanart, so if you guys feel up to it please send me any you make. I would love it!

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPPIE!


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyyyy! I hope you like the next chapter!

 **Scootaloo- Yeah! You better!**

 **Sweetiebell- Be nice Scootaloo!**

 **Scootaloo-... You sound like your sister, bell...**

 **Rarity- EXCUSE ME? HOW DARE YOU? SOUND LIKE WHAT?**

Me- Anywho... moving on to chapter 2!

Scootaloo and Applebloom both entered the room. Already there were 12 others. Including Sweetiebell, Applejack and Rairity. Sweetiebell and Rarity were arguing.

" How could you enter a COLLEGE that IM IN, and NOT TELL ME! I told you!" Sweetiebell squeaked her cheeks burning red

Rarity tried to calm her down.

" Now Bell, I cant tell you everything. Ive been to busy, to talk to you much lately. I wanted to tell you but- "

" YOU COULD HAVE CALLED ME! GOD FUCKING FORBID YOU TAKE TWO SECONDS OUT OF YOUR DAY TO TALK TO ME!"

" Sweetiebell! Dont swear! How vulger!"

" IM FUCKING 18 RARITY! YOUR NOT MY MOM!"

" Sweetiebell!"

" Ok, Ok. enough! Sweetiebell calm down, please" A voice said.

Everyone turned around

" My name is Cadence."

Rainbow dash Pov.

What was going on? I dont understand anything. I look at Cadence through my sunglasses. I look at applejack my roomate

" What the hell?" I ask

She shrugged. " Have no idea sugercube." She says, her golden blond hair falling over her eyes. Ok heres the deal. I got some strange letter from my dream college telling me I dont have to pay to go to my dream college, and Iwas like Hell yeah!, But then I get here and I meet Aj. Of corse i immedietly like her. She has gorgeous blond hair with These amazing green eyes. The best thing is that she dosnt even comment on my eyes. Im obviously blind. Well in one eye. Im not gonna explain why. Its pretty easy to tell, and most people ask why or pity me. I _HATE_ Pity. In fact I cant stand it. She didnt do that. She moved on easily.

Ive had quite a few problems with my life. One of my worts mistakes was joining a gang. I didnt have a family , so I depended on my gang to provide me one. And honestly they fucking suck.

" I have a letter for you from headmaster."

I raise my hand

" Rainbow dash?"

" Whos headmaster?"

" Thats up to you to figure out rainbow."  
" What?"

" In order to understand this riddle, you need to go back to the beggining."

Applejack gave a confused look.

" Its mighty fine of you to get us into this school for nothing but why are you giving us confusin riddles and shit?"

Cadence smilied and said no more. Her horn glew pink, and she was transported away.

We all stood their like idiots.

A girl with brown hair and light purple highlights spoke up.

" This, has got to be big mystery. I cant help but feel there is more to what she told us. Remember that she said, we need to go back to the beggining? Maybe she meant our pasts."

A girl with brown hair and light pink highlights nodded shyly.

" Yea. Maybe we cant go on unless we tell about our pasts."

Rairity agreed. " and we all know who loves mysterys!"

A girl with purplish pink hair shook her head.

" No, rarity, there is no way im going through that again. you took 3 days to find my skateboard because you kepts changing outfits."

She said.

Rarity sighed.

" I suppose your right, in our current situation."

No Pov.

Eventually everyone got aquainted with eachother.

They all sat in a corner to talk about their pasts.

Applejacks knees were touching rainbow dash's.

Rainbow dash imedietly blushed.

Applejack took notice and said-

" Are you Ok, rainbow? Are you hot or something?"

" Well, duh you dont need to point it out."

Applejack, being quite the bold one answered.

" Well then I wont. Your obviously mighty fine rainbow. And by fine i mean _Fine._ "

" Stop flirting guys. Now about pasts. Who wants to go first?"

 _Good question_ Everyone thought

And Thats all for today! _I WUV YOU!_


End file.
